Using mammalian virus systems and combined electron microscopic and biochemical methods, in vivo intermediates in poliovirus translation have been detected and isolated, in vitro poliovirus RNA replication intermediates have been isolated and characterized, new early proteins of adenovirus have been localized, and high resolution molecular mapping of viral genomes has been performed.